1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally comprises a system for providing a voice dialogue in a telephone network and more particularly to a system that includes a voice markup language browser having a call control application server connected to the switching points.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to provide enhanced telephone services, many telephone companies now implement a telephone communications network as an Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN) which has made it easier to provide a wide array of previously unavailable carrier-grade telephone service features. In an AIN system, as a signal switching point (SSP) detects one of a number of call processing events identified as AIN “triggers.” An SSP which detects a trigger suspends processing of the call which activated the trigger, compiles a call data message and forwards that message via a common channel interoffice signaling (CCIS) link to a database system, such as a Service Control Point (SCP). The SCP may be implemented as part of an intelligent service control point (ISCP). If needed, the SCP can instruct the central office (SSP) at which the AIN trigger was activated to obtain and forward additional information, e.g., information relating to the call. Once sufficient information about the call has reached the ISCP, the ISCP accesses stored call processing information or records (CPRs) to generate, from the received message data, a call control message. The call control message is then used to instruct the central office on how to process the call which activated the AIN trigger.
As part of the call control message, an ISCP can instruct the central office to send the call to an outside resource, such as an intelligent peripheral (IP) using a send to outside resource (STOR) instruction. IPs are frequently coupled to SSPs to provide message announcement capabilities, voice recognition capabilities and other functionality which is not normally provided by the central office. The control message is normally communicated from the ISCP to the SSP handling the call via the CCIS link. Once received, the SCP completes the call in accordance with the instructions received in the control message (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,690,772, incorporated herein by reference).